Months after the movie
by DisneyBrony96
Summary: This all happens months after Nick had joined the police force
1. Chapter 1

After being in the ZDP for a while Judy and Nick decided it was time to take their friendship to the next level. One day Judy called Nick so she could ask him if he'd like to go to the movies and go see "Nightmare on Elk Street", she thought this was a perfect plan because she wanted to see him scared as a chicken. Nick agreed to this, that evening they had bought the tickets and headed for the Beagle cinema. Once the movie started Nick looked at Judy watching her cringe and sweat at the sight of this movie she then hopped in Nick's arms and then hugged him tightly. Nick just looked at her and smiled at her "Scared cottontail?" said Nick Judy looked up at him and she gave him a serious pouty face knowing he was being sarcastic. After the movie they said their goodnights and when home. The next day they were assigned a task but since it was a long ride to the scene of the crime they had some time to talk about their next date.

That afternoon they had a double dinner date with Flash and Priscilla in the rainforest district, and of course them being sloths the date was long too long. When the date was finally over Nick and Judy were way too tired to go back to their homes back in Zootopia so they stayed there and shared a room in the Safari Inn. Once they got in their room they flopped on the bed and drifted asleep. They woke up noticing they were cuddling each other they looked at the sight then looked at each other and smiled with a slight blush. Once they got back to Zootopia Judy got a call from Chief Bogo "Hello, sir what's wrong?" asked Judy "The officers and I have a special gift for you and Nick once you get here…just wanted to let you know." Bogo said pleasantly. Judy was curious "What is it" asked Nick "Chief Bogo and the others have a gift for us." Said Judy, now this made him curious.

Once they got to the office they had found out that the big surprise was that the ZPD had reserved them on the Zootopian cruise line for romantic couples. They were so excited and appreciative of them for doing this. Judy started crying tears of happiness "Thank you, thank you everyone." Said Judy unable to stop crying "No problem, now you two better pack and we put you two off for the rest of this month including next month." Clawhauser said smiling "Thank you we will." Nick said trying not to show too much emotion.

The next day they got packed and head for the dock where the cruise boat was and got aboard the ship. Once on they checked in and put their things in their cabin room and took a quick nap before heading to a romantic dinner that night. They arrived at the dinner where they served fruit salad and grilled veggies with a variety of wines. There were lots of people on this ship but Judy noticed a couple in the far right corner, it was Chicken Little and Abby aka the ugly duckling from Oaky Oaks. After the dinner Judy and Nick to see them "Hey Chicken Little and Abby." Said Judy they both looked up and smiled "Hey what are you two doing here?" asked Abby. They told their long story and they were both happy for them but the day was getting coming to a close so they said their goodnights and headed to their cabin.

The next morning Nick and Judy headed to a couple's massage although Nick wasn't too hot about it he went along with it for Judy. It turned out that Nick enjoyed the massage almost as much as Judy, after the massage they went back to their cabin and got their swim suits on and headed for the pool. Nick wore a pair of green swimming boxers with sunglasses, sunscreen on his nose and a hat, while Judy wore a blue and purple two-piece bathing suit with pink flip flops. Nick lounged on a beach chair while he watched his girlfriend splash in the pool having fun.

Nick noticed at the corner of his eye a ring shop and saw that Chicken Little was heading inside and knew what he was doing, Nick had thought of doing the same "Hey, I'll be back ok." Nick shouted out to Judy "Okay, meet me back at the cabin when you're done. "Judy shouted. So he nodded yes to her and headed off to the ring store. "Hey." Said Nick "Hey, Nick you getting a ring for Judy?" asked Chicken Little "Yeah." Said Nick "There's a dance tonight I'd suggest proposing there, I'm doing it tomorrow at dinner." Said Chicken Little. Nick thought about what he said and thought it was a perfect idea. Nick picked out a ring with a purple diamond, the diamond resembled her beautiful sparkling purple eyes. After leaving the store he met up with Judy at the cabin she was already dressed in a read strapless and backless red sparkling dress with red heels. "Whoa!" nick said surprised "You like, I heard from Abby that there was a dance tonight so me and her went to the dress and tux store on the boat and hears your tux." Said Judy handing Nick a tux with a bow tie.

That night at the dance before the fourth song played, in front of everyone Nick got on his knee and opened a box with the ring on it and looked Judy in her eyes "Judy…will you marry me?" asked Nick Judy was so happy she was literally hoping with joy and excitement "YES…YES NICK YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" she shouted with joy he put her ring on and the whole ship was clapping and congratulating them. After a few weeks they were approaching Oaky Oats and saying goodbye to their friends Abby and Chicken Little who are got engaged the previous day at dinner right after Nick had proposed. After saying goodbye they were now approaching their Zootopia and the ZPD was at the docks waiting for them holding a sign saying "welcome back".

After getting back they had gone to Judy's apartment and while they were there they looked for houses in Zootopia to move into but for now they were neighbors in the apartment. Several months later they had just moved into a house in Tundra Town. Their wedding was a couple weeks of moving into their new home everyone showed up including Chicken Little and Abby.

A few weeks into their marriage Nick noticed that Judy was acting weirder than usual. "Judy? Are you…" Nick started "Nick I'm pregnant with quadruplets" said Judy smiling. You could tell she was in pain but nick just hugged her and looked at her and smiled with tears in his eyes. Nick was the happiest husband alive when he heard these words, so for the next few months he took care of her and helped her with things that she couldn't really do now. The pregnancy took longer than normal since these babies would be hybrids of a fox and a rabbit. When the day came she screamed in pain from the other room and then that made Nick run to the bedroom which she was in horrifying pain "Judy! Wha…" nick said panting trying to catch his breath "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE CALL THE ZOOTOPIA HOSTPITAAAAAAAL!" Judy screamed in pain. Once the ambulance arrived he hopped in the back with his wife to keep her company.

Once at the hospital they had made Nick wait in the lobby until he was called back. The nurse came out and called for Nick "Sir, it's time." The nurse said. Once Nick entered the room he saw his beautiful four hybrid children two girls and two boys. Nick held the two girls while Judy held the boys "What are we going to name them?" asked Nick smiling. She looked at him smiling "I think the girls should be Nicole and Jolene and for the boys Nick Jr. and Joshua." Said Judy "I think those are lovely names for them." Said Nick smiling with tears of joy in his eyes. This was the most memorable day of their lives.

They spent every single second with the kids and keeping care of them. As they got older they put them in Iceberg Elementary school. Every once in a while they'd take the kids to Mr. Big's place to meet their godmother Fru Fru and godfather Mr. Big , they loved them very much. In the summer they'd travel around Town Central and meet up with their friends from the station the people from the station loved the kids also Judy and Nick every once in a while would visit Bunny Burrow with the kids to visit their cousins, aunts, uncles and grandparents.

Everyone loved their kids in Zootopia, so one day they took the kids on the train to Oaky Oats to visit their friends Abby and Chicken Little. Once they got there they met up with them under the old oak tree and standing with them were there twelve-year-old girls who looked adorable and just like their parents. It didn't take long for their kids to become great friends and while the kids were playing with each other and messing around the adults sat and talked about what was going on in their lives. They sat there talking under the tree "I met my old pal Kirby from space the other day he's gotten bigger and older and his English has gotten better." said Chicken Little "That's cool. How are you Abby?" asked Judy "I'm good. How old are your children?" asked Abby "Their ten years old." Said Judy

"It must be hard dealing with four kids." Said Chicken Little "For Nick yes for me no I lived with over twenty brothers and sisters so I have a little experience and patients." Said Judy. "Nicole stop pulling on Nick Jr.'s ears!" yelled Judy "Rose don't snap at your sister!" yelled Abby. "Kids…you can't live with them but you can't live without them." Said Judy smiled shaking her head "That's not true because Cosmopoultry magazine says that kids help the family be happier and the relationship stronger." Abby said Reading out from the magazine "Abby stop…I didn't even know that you still read those things." Chicken little looked disgusted "Of course I still read them why do you think our kids are doing so well?" said Abby sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes. Nick and Judy said their goodbyes and they got the kids and went back home.

School had just begun and the kids had just started first grade and were being made fun of because of the fact that they were hybrid kids. It wasn't only the kids who were being hated on everyone except their friends on the police force were criticizing and being told hateful things, this did not stop Nick and Judy for their love and the love of their kids was stronger. The kids on the other hand were very sensitive to these hateful words and everyday went crying home to their parents "It's ok sweeties." Said Judy. Judy and Nick just hugged them tight and kissed all four of them "Now go to bed and in the morning just know that you have friends and family who love you and doesn't matter what others say…now goodnight." Smiled Nick. The kids went off to bed and thought of what their parents had just said and when they woke up the next morning they felt as though they could take on anything. "Here I bought you four these I already downloaded a song for you." Their mom handing them each their own color coordinate Zpods the song added was Gazel's "Taking on Anything" so they put in their earbuds and played the song and walked to school.

They enjoyed the song so much they kept playing it and this was what they were hearing" "I've been pushed, I've been tossed, I've been thrown on the ground but this doesn't bother me for I can take on anything no matter what comes my way, there's no force, no words nor any action that can hurt me no push nor shove that could ruin my day because I can take on anything no matter what comes my way, I'm a force to be recanted with a stone wall you cannot break because I CAN TAKE ON ANYTHING NO MATTER WHAT COMES MY WAY…I'll be cool, I'll be calm but I'm still strong because there's no force, no words, nor actions that can make me crumble because I…CAN…TAKE …ON .. ANYTHING!". Now every day the kids came home, they came home with smiles on their faces.

Seeing their kids this happy made them happy, also they had more time to have time together every once in a while by leaving the kids either with their godmother Fru Fru or Abby and Chicken Little. Having the kid's spirits being lifted made life much easier around the house. On Friday when the kids let out Judy and Nick got an emergency call from the office "Honey take them to Fru Fru's and go straight to the office." Judy said in a rush "Okay, will do I love you." Nick said kissing her on the cheek "I love you too." She said back the kids all look disgusted at this "Enough…come on kids get in the car." Said Nick rushing them into the minivan.

Once at Fru Fru's he dropped them off and drove back to the office. Judy and Nick rushed in huffing and puffing trying to catch their breathes "Yes..Chief..Bo..go.." Judy said catching her breath. "Judy … Nick we have a serious case for you two…" said Chief Bogo "What is it Chief?" said Nick "Bellwether has escaped prison." Said Chief Bogo. They paused for a gasp knowing she was out for revenge "We're on it Chief!" said Judy unsure they could do this just the two of them knowing she was after them. "We can?" Nick whispered into Judy's ear behind his paw "Yes…yes we can." Judy whispered in his ear. "Good, here are her last known sittings.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	2. Bellwether's plan

Nick and Judy were handed a folder and opened it and they looked and the picture showed Bellwether in tundra town and the only witness was one of Mr. Big's polar bear guards, so they went to him for questioning. They met at his house and sat down "Okay, Kyle where was Bellwether going when you saw her?" asked Judy "She was looking suspicious seeing if anybody was watching her and she had a gold luggage bag that said serum2.1" said Kyle nervously "Serum 2.1? What's that?" asked Nick "That must be a more advanced formula than the last one…and if so this one could make the predator or prey savage permanently!" Judy said worried "Thank you, Kyle." Said Judy "We have to stop her before we are living in the stone age?!" Nick said panicking.

Back in Zootopia center Bellwether had sneaked into the Wilde's house and saw their picture of them and their kids, this gave her the perfect plan to draw them near her. She then saw a note that said pick kids up from Fru Fru's at 11:30pm "This is perfect…just perfect I'll go to this Fru Fru and kidnap the kids and hold them hostage and that will draw Judy and that stupid fox to me giving them no choice but to rip each other to shreds" said Bellwether manically laughing towards the end. Yeah, sure her original plan was for the prey to rule Zootopia and the predators to be locked up, but since Judy had put her behind bars and everyone including the prey were so glad she was in prison she now sought for vengeance on every living animal in Zootopia.

When Judy and Nick were leaving Tundratown they got an urgent call from Fru Fru saying that Bellwether had kidnapped the kids "We're on our way, don't worry!" Judy said worried "Our kids what if they go savage?!" panicked Nick "She won't do that she's just doing that to lure us in to her trap." Said Judy still worried for the kids. So as they asked her where they went and she gave her a note it read "Meet me in Oaky Oaks or your children won't be the only ones going savage. - Bellwether P.S. be here by 11:33pm or else." They now had to not only worry about their kids but their friends as well "We have to go Nick we have no choice." Judy said crying.

As he stood their panicking he then had an ah ha moment "Nick what are you thinking?" said Judy eyebrow raised "What if we had the city of Zootopia and the folks of Oaky Oaks team up with us and so that way she would be out numbered, I mean she couldn't corrupt that many of us." Said Nick smirking. Judy was doubtful knowing that Bellwether would be prepared for something such as this may even have a stronger group and many more than she had before, but at this point their friends and kids were their priority right now "Okay, but I don't think it'll work…but I will do anything for our kids and friends." Said Judy scared. Nick and Judy called all the Zootopians from everywhere and told them the plan and after they gathered them they then called up their friends from Oaky Oaks and told them the same thing, Nick was too positive about this but when the time came they showed up looking alone. They stood there in front of Bellwether and her goons "You thought you could bring your little army to back you up…oh was I not supposed to know about that." Bellwether laughed "How did you know?!" asked Nick surprised "Oh, please a whole two towns empty of all civilians not very clever, but guess what I got my own army." Said Bellwether with an evil grin on her face. Next thing they knew ten to twenty enhanced rams came out of nowhere Judy knew something bad like this would happen because her nose had been twitching this whole time. They were scared out of their minds "EVERY ONE GATHER AND ATTACK!" Yelled Nick "MY GENETICALLY ENHANCED RAMS SHOOT AND ATTACK!" yelled Bellwether while everyone attacked Bellwether ran up to Judy and Nick and as soon as she pulled the trigger and the advanced serum headed straight for Judy Nick blocked her and was hit she was kneeling next to him crying "Nick…No…fight it…. Nick" she said kneeling down at him sobbing "Boo hoo Nick oh my precious Nick…save me your pity and tears…he's just a dumb predator and now you'll fight him after I pull the trigger." Said Bellwether sarcastically "I don't have to go savage to defeat you…soon you'll learn not to mess with officer Judy Hopps and her family and friends. She then "hopped" into action and used the skills she learned in the academy plus some extra skills she learned in the Zootopian Judo class. It was the battle of the prey Bellwether versus Judy and to make it fair Bellwether didn't use her gun, the two were at it until Bellwether was on the edge of the tram which was a some odd drop to nowhere…" Tell me Bellwether NOW what is the cure or I'll drop you!" Judy said with anger "Wouldn't you like to know." Bellwether said spitting blood and laughing "Tell me or I will drop you!" She said even more angered "You're bluffing." Bellwether said not believing a word she said she then let go and quickly got a hold on her again "I'm I." she said seriously with a straight but angered face. Bellwether was somewhat scared "Fine the cure is in the same place I made the serum it's a green ball It is the cure it only cures this serum…but I don't know how many there are." She said panicking "Thank you… long live the queen." She said as Bellwether fell in the deep dark abyss

anyone who wasn't hit she quickly gathered them and ran back to Tundra town to grab the cure, once they found the cure the hurried back over and cured the citizens who were affected by the serum and locked the enhanced rams in Ramscaban prison which was in the middle of the icy waters of Tundratown with no escape and heavily guarded by the best reptile guards such as alligators and crocodiles. The towns were safe once again. Thank you Judy and Nick for all that you've done for our cities so with the honor of saving Zootopia once again I present to you two these medals of honor and as the mayor of Oaky Oaks I present to you the Oaky Oaks medal of honor and the medal of intelligence for quick thinking.

A few months had gone by and everything was as normal as it could be. The kids were back in school, Judy and Nick were back at work and taking missions and the towns were safe. A few days later it was the quadruplets birth day they had just turned eleven going into second grade, having four kids with different likings of flavors they bought Jumbo's Jumbo cake which had layers upon layers of flavors of cake flavors. They got gifts from the officers, Fru fru, Mr. Big, The Hopps family, Finnick and the Little family.

Judy even put a new Gazelle song on their Zpod's "New World, New You" They wouldn't stop listening to it they kept listening to this: "This world…this you can be new with just a change of attitude, spread the love make it contagious and things can be better with heart of gold…because this world can be made new with the help of a new you so make a change and spread the love and be the best you that you can be… love your family, love your friend, love everyone even if they make you mad everyone needs the love of this new world created by the new you… because this world can be made new with the help of a new you so make a change and spread the love and be the best you that you can be… Show you heart of gold, let it glow and show everyone that you care and have become new so that they will be new to… because this world can be made new with the help of a new you so make a change and spread the love and be the best you that you can be… Love…we need… love… we need …. Love we need… to show and have LOVE"

It wasn't as good as the other two songs but they still liked the song, but eventually they started listening to the other two again, school had just started and they were starting their first year of second grade and they had a blast. When they got home they were all smiles and came in hugging their parents "We're having to go on another mission so Fru Fru and Mr. Big will be watching over you today okay we'll be back soon." Said Judy kissing them on their foreheads and walking out the door.

Once they arrived at the station they got their information, and found out that it was just a speedster. It turned out it was Flash with his girlfriend Pricilla of course this was no surprise "Where are you two going in such a rush?" asked Judy "We…...are…. going…..to the….movies…..to see…..Floatzen two for…. our date. "Flash said they gave him a ticket but let them go. They arrived home finding out that was the only thing they had to do…weird but they were fine with it. When they walked the kids, Fru Fru and Mr. Big were asleep so they made sure not to wake them and went to bed themselves. This year had been so tiring for them and since Bellwether no longer "existed" they were safe.


End file.
